The Second Ring
by Silverfox9
Summary: Farana is a Demonic Elven, the last of her kind, for the rest died in the Great War. Well, she has the necklace that turns out to be the twin of Saron's Ring. Well, another prob. She falls in love with Legolas, but her Kindred never mixed with the others.
1. The beginning

THE 2ND RING  
  
Chapter 1: the beginning  
  
Legolas stared out and over the vast plain. Aragorn stopped beside him. "What is it? Do your Elven eyes see something?" Aragorn asked. Before Legolas could say anything, he heard a grunt. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "You should be faster Dwarf." Legolas teased.  
  
"Have you not seen? I was behind thee all along!" Grunted the Gimli, trying to catch his breath. Legolas just laughed. "Come now, we must hurry if we are to catch up." He said, running again once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girl stared into the distance. 'I am the only one of my kind. I shall have no one. My race refused to mix with the other kindred.' She thought. She bowed her head. 'I will not break that tradition. Besides I am shunned by many.'  
  
The girl's hard gaze narrowed, not letting the tears from. She had to be strong. She was the sole survivor of the Great War, of her people. She was a Demonic Elf. She had to be quick and swift, never letting anyone know of her weakness.  
  
She wore a black cloak and underneath, a silver tunic. She had a bow in hand and a dagger in the other. A quiver of arrows were strapped to her back, along with a thin sword and a blow dart gun. Her velvet black belt held a pocket knife, twin swords, another dagger, poison darts, small throwing daggers, twin blades,and herbs amongst other things. A water jug lay at her side.  
  
Her black hair fell to her waist and her gray/light blue pierced the wind to the very heart. She wore no jewelry, except for the necklace her father had left her before he died in her very arms. It was silver, the pendant was a ring, which was golden.  
  
Supposedly it was the twin of the Ring that Saruman wanted. Actually, she had the feeling she was the only one left alive that knew of this, though she doubted it greatly. But, she did know it held great power, she could feel it and when she slipped it on, she became invisible.  
  
"Farana! Farana! What are you doing alone in such times?!" Came a voice from behind her. She rolled her eyes. It was Eowyn. She was one of the few people who was nice to her, but she always showed up when she was wishing to be alone.  
  
"I am well armed, Milady Eowyn." She replied as politely as she could. "Come now! No need to be so formal Mistress Farana!" She said with a bit of a laugh. Farana growled in response. "You should talk." She replied. "Right." Then her eyes grew sad. "Farana, we have found the King's son, it appears he is badly wounded. Would you heal him?" Eowyn asked.  
  
Farana nodded. "I have nothing better to do." She said to herself, in a half walk/run to the royal chambers. She was greeted by a terrible site. Her eyes narrowed angrily. "Why didn't you get me sooner?!" She hissed through clenched teeth. The poor boy was on the verge of death. "I'm sorry Mistress, we only just found him." Replied Eowyn, closing her eyes at the gruesome body.  
  
Farana got out her herbs and other healing instruments. "Who did this to him?! Orcs?" She growled out, crushing and grinding the small plants together. "Yes." Replied Eowyn's brother. "I see... so...the prophet was true, eh?" She muttered to herself. She applied the mixture she had made, then began to stitch up the skin. The boy screamed.  
  
Farana growled as the body moved. "If he doesn't stay still, he'll reopen those wounds." She said. Eowyn held him down. "Stop moving, cousin." She whispered. The body obeyed. 'He's not going to make it... he's lost too much blood.' She thought, her brow wrinkling in worry and fury of the Orcs. She tried her best. When dawn came, the King's son was dead.  
  
Eowyn, who had fallen into a troubled sleep, woke. She noticed Farana bowing her head. "What is it?!" She cried out, afraid. "I'm sorry." Farana said, her voice emotionless, then she walked out of the room. Eowyn fell to her knees and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas heard a sound from behind. Seeing a rock, he hid behind it. The others followed his motion. A bunch of horsemen galloped by. Aragorn, recognizing them, came out from hiding and called out. "Riders of the Rohan, what news from the Mark?" He shouted.  
  
The riders turned, then began to surround them. "What business does and Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" One of them said, his eyes flashing. He seemed to be the leader.  
  
"Give me your name, horse-master and I shall give you mine." Gimli said, a hint of taunting in his voice. The guy dismounted his horse angrily. Gimli looked a little nervous at this, so Aragorn out a hand on his shoulder calming him.  
  
"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The leader said vehemently, emphasizing Dwarf. Fast as lightening, Legolas pulled out an arrow from its quiver and drew his bow. "You would die before your stroke fell." He said, pointing it at the horse men's head.  
  
All the others horsemen pointed their spears at him and his 'team'. Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow, giving him a warning glance. Legolas put it down, but glared at the Horse-master. 'Aragorn, what are you getting at?' He thought. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathron. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the of the Woodland Realm." He said, introducing them all. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King." The leaders eyes lowered.  
  
"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He said, taking off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." Aragorn looked down. The other horsemen lowered their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King, and claimed lordship over these lands."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas glanced at one another. This spelled trouble. "My company are those loyal to Rohan, And for that, we are banished." The Eomer said, his voice saddened. Aragorn looked up at him questionably. "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He looked at the group, one to the other.  
  
"We are not spies." Aragorn stated. Eomer looked at him. "We track a party of Uruk-hai Westward, across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn finished. "The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night." The horse-master said in turn/ "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked eagerly. Aragorn stepped in. "They would be small, only children in your eyes."  
  
Eomer's eyes went downward in thought the looked up at Aragorn. "We left none alive." Aragorn's face clearly showed surprise. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He continued, pointing to a burning heap in the distance. "Dead?" Gimli asked. Eomer nodded then said, "I am sorry." Legolas looked down and closed his eyes. Eomer suddenly whistled. "Hasufel! Anod!" He called out. Two horses came forth.  
  
"May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He said, handing them the reins. He put back his helmet and mounted his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He said to them. Then he turned to the other riders. "We ride North!" With that, he and his men were gone.  
  
Legolas and Gimli mounted one horse, and Aragorn the other. When they arrived at the burning rubble, Gimli began to feverishly dig through the ash as Aragorn and Legolas looked for signs of life.  
  
Suddenly Gimli held up something. "Tis one of their wee belts." He said. Legolas closed his eyes for the second time and murmured a prayer in Elven. Aragorn kicked at one of the helmets, screaming his anger. He fell to his knees.  
  
Hiya again! I hope you guys enjoy this fict! I'm finding it fun. I have many ideas for this fict, but if you have any as well, tell me kay? TTFN. Ta ta for now! 


	2. Kings, Orcs and a soldier

THE 2ND RING  
  
Author: Yo. By the way, I think this story might have a twist of anime. I had been questioned why I put it word for word on the first chapter. The answer is, I am trying to keep it rather close to the movie, but in my own way. If you don't understand, that is okay. If you are here to just curse my work and say that I haven't ever read a J.R.R Tolkien book, whatever.I don't listen to people who have negative comments and such, I think that it is just plain rude!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I swear it, I woke up late and didn't realize I had a job last chapter! Okay, here it is. I do not own Lord Of The Rings.  
  
Chapter 2: Kings, Orcs and a soldier  
  
Farana decided to practice her shooting. She fitted her bow, faster than light and shot. She hit her target, but, the force rather great, split it in two. She fitted another arrow. Thud. Thud. Thud. She flew three arrows. They all hit their respective targets. Then she drew out her daggers. Crack. Crack. Crud. She missed the third by a centimeter. It didn't fatally 'wound' her target as it would have normally. She was getting rusty.  
  
Next came her sword. She unsheathed the blade and twirled. Slice. Block. Hit. Kick. She practiced like that for a while. It seemed like a dance, but it wasn't a happy dance. The dance of the dead. She heard something in the woods, quickly, she fitted her bow and turned to it. She saw it leap away, so she shot. It fell.  
  
When she came closer to the carcass, she found that it was an Orc. 'This isn't good... I should alert the King.' She thought. She hulled the body unto her back, and set off. 'Ugh, he reeks!' She thought, running faster to escape the smell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got to Edoras she was retching. It was terrible! 'Grr, bad people who cause so much trouble!' She thought. She didn't wait for them to announce her, she burst through the big wooden doors to be greeted by a very strange sight. An Elf, a Man and a Dwarf were fighting the King's guards as a Wizard seemed to be trying to do something to the King.  
  
"Uh..is this a bad time?" She asked. The Elf, turned to look at her and his eyes seemed to widen in surprise. Then later astonishment and wonder. She glared at him and dropped the Orc's body. "I demand to know what is going on!" She yelled. The Man glanced at her, and the Dwarf just blinked. The Wizard never wavered.  
  
She clenched a fist and was about to yell again when she was silenced by a look from the Elf. She had to admit though, even if he was from the other Kindred, he was pretty cute. She blushed at the thought of this and quickly went back to her glaring act.  
  
Suddenly Eowyn ran through the doors. She saw Farana glaring at the Elf and the Wizard doing something to her uncle. She tried to run to him, but the Man stopped her and gave her a look. 'W-what is going on?!' She thought.  
  
Finally, the Man let her go, after the Wizard said something. She only heard a couple of words, something about Saruman and dying. Finally, the Wizard backed off. She ran to the King. "Uncle! Uncle!" She cried out. The King stared ahead with blank and clouded eyes. But then something strange happened.  
  
The King's eyes seemed to be getting their normal color back and the wrinkles of worry disappeared. Soon, he became the Uncle she had always known. She hugged him tightly. Farana smiled secretly. She had known something had been wrong with the King but couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
The Wizard smiled too. He indicated something and one of the guards handed the King his sword. Theoden smiled, then his eyes narrowed and looked at Grima, the servant that Farana noticed was always whispering in his ear. She had also noticed that he always watched Eowyn and bore a great dislike for her brother, Eomer.  
  
'Eomer, whom he banished.' She thought. She and Eomer had fought together and trained, but were never friends. Fine with her. She thought them as a weakness. Theoden called all of his guards, and they threw Grima out of the doors. He went after him, and the others followed. Farana shrugged. 'Might as well.' She thought, following the Elf.  
  
She stood appalled as the King raised his sword upon Grima. "I only served you my liege!" Grima said, cowering in fear. "You would have made me your slave!" He was about to swing the sword when the Man stepped forward and said, "No, enough blood has been spilt on his account." Grima, quickly recovering and seeing a break, ran through the crowd. He reined his horse and galloped off. "He is going to Saruman." Farana said. The Elf glanced at her.  
  
She returned the glance with a glare. He looked away from her. 'He is silent. Psh. Just like the rest, I bet he's just as haughty and proud.' She thought. "King Theoden." Someone said. "King?" Theoden looked confused. Suddenly, all of his people bowed. To Farana's surprise, the Elf did as well.  
  
'Hm. Maybe I was wrong.' She thought. She refused to bow however, but no one really noticed. Then Theoden turned to the Wizard. "Gandalf the white, I forgive you for stealing Shadowfax (A/N: In the book, Gandalf stole Shadowfax from the King. In the movie it said that he just knew Shadowfax.). Thank you for releasing me. But where is my son?" He asked.  
  
Farana closed her eyes. "King Theoden, your son is no more. He was ambushed by Orc's." She said. She opened her eyes. The King looked at her. "Do I know you?" He asked. "I am Farana. I came here a year ago and now I serve as a soldier." She said, nodding her head slightly. He looked confused still, but there was a flash of defiance in his eyes. "I do not know of any woman in my army. You will slow us down!" He said.  
  
Farana pursed her lips in annoyance. "King, you said that I was welcome as a soldier for what I was. You saw with your own eyes I am better than most of your pathetic soldiers of Man!" She said, her eyes flashing dangerously. Theoden stepped back a little. "I don't remember. I do wish a demonstration after I see my son!" He said. "I said before, King, that your son is dead. Orc's killed him!" Farana said it a little too harshly.  
  
Theoden looked like he was about to tell her off when Eowyn came to her rescue. "She is telling the truth Uncle. Soldier Farana is also a healer. She tried to help your son, but he was fatally wounded. He died." She said, blinking away tears. Theoden closed his eyes. He turned and went into the direction of the graveyard. Gandalf followed.  
  
Author: Hiya again! Okay people, please review! Questions? Then review and ask! I promise to answer! Pweeeeeeeze?! *fox eyes* oh.. And SKL will be updated....shortly, buh bai! 


	3. Ring's Song

THE 2ND RING  
  
Author: Okay, whatever. My mother gave me permission to go and so there. Also, I am turning 13 in November. So, I am just going to say, if u can give me some good advice, give it to me. I need it. I don't really do good and someone did point out that I do not revise, for that is true, unfortunately, I do must say, I try. I am not good at seeing my mistakes. Um..I think that is it.  
  
Disclaimer: Do do do de dum...Huh? Oh you are here. I do not own Lord Of The Rings. Happy? Glade to see that you are, I am not. You reminded me that I don't!  
  
Chapter 3: Ring's song  
  
Farana trudged down the path. She didn't know what to do. The King was starting to assemble an army and so on. He didn't seem to want her around. She stayed clear of the other three. She didn't trust them as far as she could throw them. (That actually could be pretty far, eh heh heh heh). She heard a footstep behind her.  
  
Quickly she fitted her bow and pointed it behind her as she turned around. "Who goes?" She called out. The Dwarf came into view. She shook her head. 'What are you thinking, I do not need to slay more innocent!' She thought to herself. She put the arrow back in it's quiver.  
  
"Is there something that you wish from me Master Dwarf?" She asked, summoning her politeness. The Dwarf shook his head. "No Mistress, it was by accident I came upon you. I was merely lost in thought and went where my feet chose." He answered. Farana nodded. "Call me Farana, Lord."  
  
"Farana then. What an odd name. What tongue did it come from?" He asked. "That is not for me to say." Farana answered quickly. She fingered the necklace her father had given her. "No, not at all..." She said absently.  
  
"Okay then Milady Farana, I am Gimli son of Gorin. I have seen you before the King. What purpose do you have here?" He asked her. "I am naught to that either." She said, sighing. "But if you must know," She sat down. "I am a wanderer. I just stopped here for a while. Soon I shall move on. I hope to see the Sea someday, hear the Gulls cry." She said.  
  
"The Sea? That is so far off Milady." Gimli said, sitting beside her. "I do not care. I can live off the lands. And it's just Farana, Gimli." She glancing him over. Gimli shifted uncomfortably under her harsh gaze. "What happened to your Father?" He asked. Instantly Farana snapped her gaze forward. "That is none of your business child." She said angrily.  
  
Gimli didn't comment. 'Legolas also calls Aragorn and I children. Does this mean that she is an Elf? Strange, I never heard nor seen an Elf like this before.' Gimli thought. Farana got up. "I shall leave you now, Master Gimli. I bid you farewell." She left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Idiot. Why did you do that?! Now he knows something you didn't want in the open. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot! Now you shall have to choose your words carefully!' Farana thought to herself as she went back to Edoras. Never again she shall talk to strangers so openly and misguarded, no never again.  
  
Nimbly she stepped over the large rocks on the plain. 'Father, why did I have to be the one that must survive?!' She thought.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Father! Father! Don't leave me alone in this world!" Cried Farana.  
  
"Be quiet girl! You knew that this day would come! We are in a War, if not the King who dies, then whom?!" Her Father told her sharply, holding his chest where an arrow had pierced it.  
  
"But-but.."  
  
"Silence! Now heed these words Farana, I bear upon ye the curse of our Kindred. A Ring that the Dark Lord hath created. The stories that have been told are true." He said. He drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"You are the only one I have left! Father, please, won't some of our Healing help?" She cried out.  
  
"No, you are the only one who is supposed to survive. Now go girl, leave me and the others. Consider them dead to you!" He said harshly, pushing her away.  
  
"Father.." She embraced him one more time as he breathed his last breath. There he hath died. Farana rode off in the distance, not wanting to see the site again, all the while, thinking of the Ring, the curse her father bestowed to her.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Farana thought of the stories her people used to tell. There was also a song. It went something like this:  
  
Once there was a Dark Lord  
  
on a dark throne  
  
He created a Ring,  
  
One to conquer the earth  
  
But another was born  
  
From the same ashes  
  
It was it's twin brethren  
  
A servant found it and took it  
  
from it's halls of darkness  
  
Into the light it hath come  
  
An Elf found it  
  
Now is it's keeper  
  
till the Dark Lord hath find it  
  
When that has happened  
  
We shall be gone  
  
only one will remain  
  
Up to her it will be  
  
For she will marry  
  
but not of ours  
  
From another Land  
  
There was more to it, but it was lost to her. She never did really pay attention to what they taught her, only things here and there. Now, she wished that she could go back and do things that she wanted to do, but now could not be done.  
  
Suddenly a rider went past her. The Elf. 'Why did I notice? It is just another Elf from wherever he said he was from. I didn't catch his name. What a pity.' She thought, being a little mocking to herself.  
  
More riders went past. Now she was alarmed. 'They are not going into War without me. They will need help, and I cannot see another King die!' She thought. Then she ran faster. When she finally did get to her destination, many men and boys were gathered. 'Children, even the oldest of them all.' She thought.  
  
Finally she spotted the King. She strode to him quickly, so no one could see her. Or so she thought anyway. The Elf blocked her path. "He is busy, do not delay, unless you wish for this place to be destroyed." He told her in Elven. (For all those who know that I am learning, I do not want to put the actual dialect, it is hard and I am still a beginner, it is such a pain to write, much easier to speak!)  
  
"I need to bespeak him. I am going with him." She replied back in the same language. He smiled a bit. "And how would he except?" He asked, his eyes mocking. "Do not mock me Elf." She said, a little angrily. 'I am not going to lose it here, I promised myself more control.' She thought, calming herself.  
  
"I am not mocking you, child." He said, smiling more. "I am not a child! I have seen too many winters to count!" Farana said. 'Calm, calm, calm, calm.' She repeated over and over. Her Father used to tell her that she was only a child.  
  
"Whatever you say. The King still cannot speak to you however." He told her. "He would if you let me." She said. She had finally gotten her temper under control. 'Why is it that I have to have the heritage that has either, no temper or, a very quick one?!' She thought to herself.  
  
"You there, girl, stop busying him. If you have anything to say, say it to me!" The King said, finally noticing her. Farana looked at the Elf like he was an annoying 5 year old and went up to the King. "I wish to join you." She said in the Common Tongue. "You are still a woman to me. You must at least demonstrate." Theoden to told her.  
  
"I shall." She turned her gaze on the fair Elf. "And he shall help me." She said. Theoden nodded. The Elf looked at her mildly. "What do you wish me to do?" He asked. "Draw your weapon." She told him.  
  
He unsheathed a sword, seeing that she did not mean his bow. He then stood there, watching her every movement. She unsheathed hers as well. "Attack." She said. He nodded. Then, quicker than a flash, he lunged for her. She quickly dodged and twirled behind him. He didn't even try to move, knowing that she wished to give the King a good impression. 'Why not?' He thought. Farana knew what was happening. 'He's going easy on me. That won't work.' She thought. Then she called out to him in Elven, "Why do you hesitate?"  
  
Author: Okay, bad ending I know. Anyway, I will update soon. Bye. Review with constructive criticism and love. 


	4. Elf Soldier Farana

THE 2ND RING  
  
Author: I take that back, I meant to update sooner, but as some of you know, a virus has taken over my well being. That really sucks, especially since it had a 68% chance of being Mono. Oh dear Lord, Kami, Ra and every god I can think of save me! Not that I'm using their names in vain, *bows head respectfully* Thank them that it turned out to be only a bad case of the flu and an ear infection!  
  
Okay, about the Legolas thing, so I made him a tad bit OOC (out of character) for a paragraph. So sue me. Actually don't, the only things ya'll get would be anime stuff. And only the minority of you like that (go Yu Yu Hakusho, Trigun, Inuyasha, Chobits and Demon Diary fans oops, that's Manga... skip Demon Diary then), and the majority of them are people I've asked to see if it was good or not.  
  
Yep, the cold hearted truth. When it rears it ugly head it'll catch you, best wishes or not! Updates don't normally take this long... I hope that I can truly say that about this fict anyway, High School and Sad Kitsune Love (Don't even dare think it's a yoai, I hate yoai or Shounen-ai) are doing great with updates. Only this one is bad, though I do say, for only four chapters, it has a lot of reviews even of they aren't all nice.  
  
I have a question for you folks. What is Slash? I never read those stories but I see that word in some summaries, so I'm curious. Is that yoai or Shounen-ai? That's gay ficts for you people who don't know. (Coughmaiandlaruncough) Also, you guys DON'T write authors notes? Geeze, ya'll are different. I mean, that was the first time I've written one for a chapter, but I know a many that do the same. Also, what is this 'canon?' I just don't get this VoV. Hm, I'm beginning to think that there is a line between this fict and my others...  
  
My friend dared me to say it so here it is:  
  
I dare you in your next authors note to say: "It's called fanfiction, which means I can write whatever I want. And I could even put Frodo in a pink tutu if I want and have him perform the Swan Lake ballet if I want him to because it's my story and I'll write what I want!"  
  
Hm, Frodo in a pink tutu... *laughs* won't happen in my fict I assure you.  
  
And people, yes I did get flames. Some were emailed to me, not reviewed, though I never reply back to most flames..... hm... I never did yet! I think only one because I felt insulted when they said that I should think of myself as an idiot writer.... um.. Not naming because of reasons and stuff. (Person, just giving example, I KNOW what you mean.) But hey did you read that one review by that girl, Raistlin Majere Archmagus? That was a flame, but I watched it burn, boy it was pretty! Even if her words weren't. I just laughed, I mean, if she has to write something like that, I think she must have a rather low self esteem.. Okay, I've blabbered way too much, so on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't feel well. @,@. Otay, here it dis. (Stuffy nose ya know?) I dough own Lord of teh Flies... wait, gong fict? Yarn it. More talkin. I dough own Lord of teh wRings. *eats cough drop then falls asleep*  
  
Chapter 4: Elf Soldier Farana  
  
Legolas merely smiled at her. 'I do not see what is so funny.' She thought. The King stopped them there though.  
  
"I have seen enough, fine, Farana," He paused there, as he spat out her name. "You are the only female soldier on this quest." He emphasized female.  
  
"What about Eowyn?" Farana asked.  
  
"She is going to stay here and rule the rest of my people." The King answered.  
  
She excepted that. "Okay, fine. But why not ley the woman go along. A many years ago the woman had to learn to fight, least they die." Farana said.  
  
"Maybe it would be so in your race, not in mine. Now get prepared, we leave at once." The King told her and began to ride off. Farana watched him go.  
  
"Now, are you going to stand there, or go get your horse?" Legolas said from behind her. Farana spun around to look the Elf in the eyes.  
  
"What is your name, Master Elf?" She asked instead.  
  
He smiled at her again. "I am Legolas of the Woodland realm. And I suppose you are Farana, of the Demonic Elven which weren't suppose to exist." He told her. Farana's eyes flicked into surprise, then went back to it's normal emotionless detest.  
  
"How'd you know?" She asked him.  
  
"I've never seen one to be so quick to anger except an Orc. Yet you seem to be fighting your temper." He paused thoughtfully. 'So that's why, he wanted to see me mad again..' She thought. "Also, never has an Elf wore such a covering. Silver tunics are not common, only those of legend, the Demons of Our Kindred, (that's what they called them) wore such clothing." He replied.  
  
"So much for my cover tale." She muttered. His eyes flickered to the other men who were watching them.  
  
"We'll talk later, I suggest you get a horse before they are all taken." He said, looking back into her eyes. She almost laughed.  
  
"I can summon one or something. Rohan horses are everywhere." Farana said, her eyes bright. Animals were much more endeared to her than the other races.  
  
"I'd like to see that." Legolas murmured under his breath, but Farana heard him.  
"So you don't think I can do that? Fine, I'll show you!" She said, rather indignantly. "What is with you men against women?! It's injustice I tell you injustice." Farana mutterted. Walking off into the distance. Legolas watched her, laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas scanned the hills. 'It's getting late, where is she? She ought to have her horse by now...' He thought. Far off, about three leagues away, he finally saw Farana. Beside her was a horse, dark as night except for one feature. It had a spidery white star on its forehead.  
  
It neighed as she ran before it, like they were in a race. When the horse finally did get ahead of her, she laughed and leapt lightly onto its back. The horse took off at a faster pace. Before long, she was in front of Legolas. She sunk to her stomach on the horse, patting on its back. "Good girl." She cooed softly, her raven hair clashing with black mane.  
  
She then slid off of the horse and looked at Legolas. "Told you I'd get one." She said rather coldly. She slid her hands around the horses body. "This is Starshadow." She told him. Starshadow neighed softly in recognition.  
  
Legolas patted the horse's nose lightly. "We need to set out now, the King should be waiting." He told her, then mounted his own horse, Anod. (Excuse me if I'm wrong, this detail is so trivial, I didn't pick up on it when I re-read the book) Farana didn't mount her horse, but ran alongside it, free spirited. When they reached where the other men had gathered, the King looked at her annoyed.  
  
"I hope you do not intend to delay us farther girl, for as I told you before, I knew you would only slow us down." Theoden told her angrily.  
  
"No Master." Farana replied.  
  
"Good, now mount your horse and let us be off." Eomer said from behind her. She obeyed and they rode off into the distance. When Farana turned one last time, she could see Eowyn watching them, or, more like, Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a couple of hours of riding, they stopped for rest. They stopped thankfully near a small stream. Farana dismounted Starshadow and led her to drink. The poor horse drank like there was no morrow.  
  
"Is riding something you don't do often Lady?" A voice asked from behind her as she knelt to get a drink.  
  
"No." She replied, turning to see who it was. The Man. "Who are you?" She asked rather bluntly.  
  
"I am Aragorn." He replied.  
  
"No father?" Farana asked, a smile creeping its way onto her lips.  
  
"I have a father. He is none of your concern. Since I have given you my name, it is only reasonable you give me yours in return." Aragorn said.  
  
"Farana." She replied not looking him in the eyes. 'Men, they always act like they are trying to ensnare you into a trap.' She thought. Soon they were joined by Legolas.  
  
"Good day Farana." he said, nodding his head politely.  
  
"Good day." She said coldly. Starshadow whined behind her. She reached out and began to stroke her. "What brings you all to me?" She asked thankful that the Dwarf was no where in sight.  
  
"No reason." Legolas said lazily. "Except, maybe because you happen to by the stream." He said after a second. Farana put a hand over her eyes.  
  
"Elves, always have to be literal." She muttered. Legolas smiled at her. After a couple of minutes of food and water, they rested. Farana sat a little ways from the Men and the other two companions. At dawn they set off again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Farana gazed about the plains lost in thought. 'Why is that Elf always around. His kind, they are so different from ours, yet so same, it is eerie. He looks like my elder cousin, Flowhawk.' She thought, amused. Her cousin had many admires.  
  
She heard footsteps and they stopped beside her. She didn't need to look up to see who it was. "Yes?" She asked, scanning the plains now for Starshadow.  
  
Legolas sat beside her. "Is there something wrong in talking with others? Or is it a thing women have against males?" Legolas said, a trace of a smile appearing. Farana didn't answer.  
  
"Well, it's getting late isn't it? The horse should be here by now." Farana muttered. She got up and searched the plains. Finally she saw Starshadow, playing with Anod. Farana rolled her eyes then came to her horse. Starshadow neighed when she saw Farana and pranced around her. Farana shook her head. "We have to sleep now." She told it softly. The horse shook its head in reply and came to its knees. Farana propped herself against the horse's belly and fell asleep. Legolas watched, amused by the display.  
  
Author: well, guess what? I'm ending this chapter! Whoopy! I need to update some other things as well, my mother is thinking of getting rid of the computor! NOOO! Well, Ja Ne 


End file.
